


Believe

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Songfic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Lady Une and Noin commiserate on men and then well...one thing leads to another...





	

Okay, this is in answer to Kimmie's challenge to write a yuri lemon. I think s/he aimed it right at me.... so I thought that I'd oblige. Anyhoo, this is another first for me, so bear with me!

Title: Believe.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimers: The usual.... don’t own these lovely creatures, so don't sue or nuthin. Also, the lyrics belong to Cher, not me. From Believe.

Warnings: PWP, songfic, yaoi hints, yuri, lemon, OOC, AU, anything else?

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Should I fall back to my usual sassiness....nah. 9x11, hinted 6x13, 1x2, and 3x4

Feedback: Needed, required, gives sustenance to lemon tree!

 

_lyrics_

‘thoughts’

 

Another day nearly done, and then Une could go home. She was just passing Zechs' office when she heard voices in there. Curious, she moved closer and listened. She heard Zechs' voice and then Noin's as they talked. To Une, it sounded like Zechs had finally told Noin about him and Treize. ‘Poor Noin,’ Une thought sadly. She didn't know what had hit her by the way she was pleading. Une left her spot by the door and went down to drop off her files.

 

_No matter how hard I try_

_You keep pushing me aside_

_And I can't break through_

_There's no talking to you_

 

"But, why Zechs? After all we've been through? Why don't you care about me?" Noin asked for what seemed the hundredth time. She couldn't seem to process what her beloved Zechs was saying. All she could feel was shock and pain unlike anything done to her physically.

 

Zechs looked at her with compassionate eyes. He gently took her hand and said, "Noin, I know that this is hard for you. You have always been a special friend, but I love Treize. We have been lovers for a while now and I just didn't want to lie to you anymore. Please understand." He then gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

She looked at him with tearful eyes and his heart wanted to break. He knew that she had had feelings for him for a long time, but his relationship was much stronger with Treize than with Noin. Knowing that he could do nothing more, but hurt her, Zechs left the room quietly when she broke eye contact with him. Her eyes followed him out the door and then the tears began.

 

_It's so sad that you're leavin'_

_It takes time to believe it_

_But after all is said and done_

_You're gonna be the lonely one_

 

Une walked into the bar that she usually went to after work, knowing that it was going to be another lonely night. But, she found that as she began to think about the cause of her loneliness, her thoughts would drift to Noin. Her poor friend. She didn't know what had hit her. After she had dropped off the files, Une had walked past Zechs' office. She had seen Noin in there, crying her heart out. She knew that she should help her, but sometimes in situations like this, one needed to be alone.

 

Une went up to the bar and sat down at her usual spot, her black skintight pants outfit showing everything she had as she sat down. She liked to dress sexily every once in a while. Tonight was that night. As she got her usual drink, she looked around to see if anyone was there that she knew. She saw Heero and Duo dancing on the floor and returned their waves cheerfully. She also saw Trowa and Quatre, sitting in a booth talking. They saw her and nodded in hello. She continued looking around and then saw something that gave her a feeling of concern. Noin was sitting not very far from her, drinking what looked to be her third drink. No one was sitting near her, so Une decided to join her and see if she could help.

 

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough now_

 

As Une got closer to Noin, she noticed something different about her. Noin was dressed in a black leather skirt outfit, her hair slicked back and to the side. ‘She looks very good,’ Une thought as she came up by the despondent woman. She obviously was trying to forget Zechs and had inadvertently become one of the sexiest people here.

 

Noin looked up when Une sat down beside her and smiled slightly. Une smiled back and waited till Noin felt like talking. Neither of them noticed the smiles and nods of encouragement that they were getting from some of the other patrons there as Noin got the courage to speak.

 

"Zechs told me that he has been sleeping with Treize," she started shakily as tears threatened to spill over. Une nodded and took Noin's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. This made Noin lose it and she began to cry again as Une took her into her arms, cradling her and rocking her gently. Noin sobbed and clung to Une as she let out her feelings of betrayal and love denied out. Une soothed her as she held her close, trying to find something to say, but only able to just be there for her.

 

Finally, after some time, Noin got control of herself and pulled back slightly out of Une's embrace. She looked at the other woman and then realized something. "You knew, didn't you?" she asked as she looked into Une's dark eyes. Une nodded slightly and pulled away gently to take a sip of her drink. Noin followed her example and then turned back to her friend.

 

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough now_

 

Une turned to face Noin and then one of her favorite songs came on. The music made a rhythm that Une felt her body respond to as she looked at Noin invitingly. Noin looked back, unsure, but then smiled in acceptance as Une took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. Une began to sway to the music, letting the beat match her heartbeat as she danced. Noin just stood and watched her for a few minutes, enraptured. The grace that Une moved with made something within Noin move as well. Soon, Noin was joining Une in her dance, swaying and moving to the beat.

 

Duo and Heero were both dancing when they saw the two women begin to dance. They looked at each other and grinned. 'Bout time!' was the expression that they mouthed to each other as they began to dance again.

 

_What am I supposed to do_

_Sit around and wait for you_

_Well I can't do that_

_And there's no turnin' back_

 

Noin and Une danced to the music, letting it sweep them away. Soon, they found themselves in each other’s arms, swaying together to the beat. Noin couldn't believe that she was doing this. But, it felt so good, so right. Une also couldn't believe that Noin was doing this as well. She had always felt something for Noin, but she had never had the courage to admit it. After Treize had told her about him and Zechs, Une had never thought that she would feel anything. But, after she had gotten to know Noin, she had found that there might be some hope for happiness.

 

The song then changed to a slow song and, instead of leaving the floor, Noin surprised herself and Une by turning around in Une's arms and started to slow dance with the beautiful woman. Surprise shone in Une's eyes and Noin smiled as they slow danced. She placed her head against Une's shoulder and relaxed, letting the music and Une's presence soothe her in a way that Zechs never could. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she knew that she had always had a special friendship with Une. Une was someone she could always count on to be there for her.

 

Une hugged Noin close, her heartbeat picking up slightly at being so close to the woman that, dare she say it, loved. Yes, loved. Une smiled as she snuggled closer to her and allowed the music to carry them to a different world.

 

_I need time to move on_

_I need love to feel strong_

_'Cos I've had time to think it through_

_'N' maybe I'm too good for you_

 

The song ended and they returned to their seats. They talked for a long time as the night wore on. Then, around midnight, they decided to go. Une looked over at the other woman and noticed something.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked as they went towards Une's car. Noin had gotten a ride over and was getting a ride from Une.

 

Noin looked over at her and felt something stir inside of her. She smiled and shook her head as they headed to Noin's home. They got there and, as Une placed the car in park, Noin turned to her and made up her mind.

 

"Stay with me tonight, please," she whispered as she gently took Une's hand. Une looked at her and then at Noin's hand. She looked back at her with uncertainty in her eyes.

 

_Oh, do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough now_

 

"Are you sure?" Une whispered back, hope fluttering in her heart. Noin smiled and nodded as she leaned in closer and put her lips gently on Une's. Une pressed her lips to Noin's in reply and breathed in the scent that told her that it was Noin. She couldn't believe it! It was like a dream.

 

Noin now knew for certain that this was definitely what she wanted. She had been denied everything and now she was going to try to move on. With Une, the one person who knew and accepted her for her. But, she didn't want this to be a one-night thing, especially as that would hurt Une and Noin didn't want to do that.

 

They broke off the kiss, breathless and wanting more. They looked into each other’s eyes and then got out of the car. They headed up to Noin's apartment, exchanging heated kisses all the way, not caring if they were observed. Noin had to take a couple of minutes to unlock the door to her apartment as Une was playfully nipping Noin's neck and caressing her legs. She was panting a bit as she finally got the door open and they almost fell into the hallway. They started laughing as they tried to catch their breaths and then Noin reached behind Une and shut the door.

 

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough now_

 

Une looked at Noin and found a warmth building inside her as she looked into eyes darkened with passion. Noin pulled her in for another heated kiss and they began to move their hands over each other, eliciting moans and gasps of pleasure as they got bolder with each other. They slowly moved to the bedroom, tongues dancing with each other and over their necks.

 

Finally, they reached their goal and stumbled into the room. They stopped and waited, uncertain. Noin, knowing that it was up to her, moved close to Une and slowly began to unzip her shirt. Slowly, she moved it down, revealing pale creamy skin that fascinated Noin. As she unzipped her soon-to-be lover from the confines of leather, Noin bent in and kissed the skin that presented itself to her. Une moaned quietly, feeling heat waves flow through from Noin's mouth as she moved down.

 

After she had unzipped her, Noin then slid the shirt off of Une's delicate shoulders. Une let it fall to the ground and looked at Noin, passion blazing in her eyes. Une then reached up behind her and unhooked her bra and it joined its partner on the floor.

 

Noin found herself staring at Une's beautiful body, eyes moving down her and memorizing every curve. Une then moved up to kiss Noin and began to unzip Noin's own outfit. It was all connected, so that when Une had finished unzipping it, the whole outfit fell to the floor. Clothed only in a bra, pantyhose, and panties, Noin flushed in uncertainty and looked up at Une. She met eyes that were running over her in desire and she could feel the weight of Une's stare on every part of her. Warmth and desire flared through Noin anew and she reached back and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor.

 

_Well I know that I'll get through this_

_'Cos I know that I am strong_

 

Une caught her breath as she stared at the creamy skin that had been revealed. ‘God, she’s beautiful!’ Une thought as she pulled Noin into another passionate kiss. They moved their hands over each other, touching, caressing, and moaning as they felt their desire flare to greater heights. They moved over to the bed and, while still kissing, lay down onto the silky sheets. Une, who ended up on top, pulled back and kissed Noin's graceful neck. She kissed down the creamy skin and then suckled at the juncture of Noin's neck and shoulder. Noin moaned as Une continued down and then began to kiss and suckle Noin's breast. Noin ran her hands through Une's hair, loving the silky feel and arched her back in pleasure as Une bit and suckled Noin's breast and the taut nipple.

 

Une then moved to the other breast, lavishing the same attention on the mound. She then moved down Noin's stomach, tickling her and causing her to moan as she got closer to the center of Noin's passion. She playfully ran her fingers under the waistband of Noin's pantyhose and then, after Noin lifted her hips slightly, she slipped her pantyhose and panties off.

 

Une then knelt in between her legs and began to kiss up Noin's thighs. Noin spread her legs farther, allowing Une access to her throbbing womanhood. Une continued slowly up, caressing Noin's inner thighs with her tongue and lips until she reached the curly hair that hid Noin's secret area. She ran her fingers gently through the curls, eliciting another sharp gasp of pleasure from Noin and then slowly placed a finger near the entrance into Noin's moist folds. She slowly pushed it into Noin and began to caress her from the inside while taking her lips and kissing her to add to the pleasure. Noin moaned and moved her thighs, pushing Une's finger in farther as she pushed in a second finger. Une then moved down and placed her lips where her fingers were and began to lap at her sweet center. Noin arched her back in pleasure again and cried out as Une's tongue joined in the pleasure making.

 

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't need you anymore_

_No I don't need you anymore_

_I don't need you anymore_

 

Une continued to make love to Noin, her tongue and fingers caressing Noin till suddenly Noin tensed up and cried out with the passion of her orgasm. Une continued to lick and suckle Noin, causing her orgasm to seem never ending. Finally, spent and somewhat sated, Noin relaxed and brought her lover up to her in a kiss. She could taste herself in Une's mouth and this made her even more determined to return the pleasure she had just been given.

 

She flipped Une over so that she was on top and began to kiss down Une's delicately curved neck. She kissed her way down to Une's heaving breasts. She licked her way teasingly to the nipple of one while caressing the other with her hand. Taking the taut flesh into her mouth, she caressed her tongue over it and then bit down lightly. Une moaned throatily and arched her back slightly in pleasure. Noin then switched positions, doing to the other breast the same thing. She then moved down Une's stomach, licking a path that led straight to the heart of Une's desire. She looked up at Une and held Une's hazy gaze with her own as she gently removed the remaining barriers and threw them to the floor.

 

Noin then knelt between Une's already spreading legs, never breaking eye contact with the gentle beauty that had given her so much already. Noin felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of what this woman had offered her and now, she was going to repay her in kind. She began to caress Une's thighs, moving up towards the juncture that was Noin's goal. She bent her head so that she could see Une's reaction as she flicked her tongue out and tasted the moisture already gathered there. Une shivered and threw her head back, passion and desire threaded into her moan.

 

Noin smiled as she took her tongue and furthered what that light teasing had started. She plunged her tongue into Une's moist folds and suckled the throbbing mound. Her finger joined her tongue soon, caressing the secret spot that had Une panting and moaning loudly in pleasure, pushing her closer to the edge. Suddenly, Une came with a groan, her body tensing with the power of her orgasm. Noin lapped at the sweet nectar that poured out of her lover and prolonged Une's orgasm. Finally, gasping for breath, Une fell back to the bed, sated.

 

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough now_

 

Noin crawled up and rejoined her lover, kissing her and caressing her tenderly. "That was wonderful," she whispered to Une as she looked deeply into her eyes. Une smiled and pulled her down to gently kiss her. Noin then reached down and pulled a sheet up to cover them. They lay down and cuddled together, content.

 

But Noin still was somewhat troubled. She leaned up so that she could look at Une and asked quietly, "How is it that you never told me about Zechs and Treize?"

 

Une looked away slightly, but then looked back quickly. "I knew that you wouldn't have believed me and, after I had truly gotten to know you, I didn't want to hurt you," Une replied softly while avoiding her eyes, not wanting to see what her response was.

 

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough now_

 

Noin tenderly moved Une's face so that she was looking into her eyes. "You never would have hurt me, but, I'm glad that you did that. I would never have gotten to know you if you hadn't!" she said gently and then leaned down and kissed Une with sincerity. She then cuddled up to Une and they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
